Casual Sex
by NovaSpirita
Summary: In which another female is added to the Akatsuki. BAM. Summary accomplished. It's really quite angsty. Includes drugs/alcohol, violence, and very undetailed sex. KakuzuxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Kakuzu~ Can't we take a break yet?" Hidan whined. We had only been walking for a couple hours but the glaring sun was relentless as it burned down on our backs. The long stretch of barren wasteland provided no protection from the suns rays. Even the sky had fallen prey and was now a washed out shade of light blue, more light than blue. On most occasions I would have snapped at Hidan to shut up or hit him but, I was feeling just as weary as the immortal brat.

"Yea, Kakuzu~",I mimicked Hidan, "It'll take less time in the long run if we stop now, and time is money." Hidan snickered as I quoted Kakuzu in my childlike voice. I smiled back at Hidan before I began to unbutton my cloak. "Too hot, too hot.." I mumbled to myself. The cloaks were nice, one of the only practical outfits people wore in this messed up world. What ninja would be caught dead in bright, flashy clothing? That'd just be ridiculous. However, the black cloth did little to keep you cool in the sun or under the radar in villages. I slipped my exceptionally thin arms out of the loose sleeves of the thick black cloak, the fabric rustling as it pooled at my feet. "Ah~", I sighed contentedly and stretched my arms above my head, arching my back and relishing the soft breeze that blew languidly against my bare stomach. Kakuzu looked back over his shoulder,

"Quit stopping. There's an outcropping of rocks up ahead. We can rest there." he growled out, his mask slightly muffling his annoyed tone. Hidan and I looked at each other, a crooked smile gracing my lips and shiteating grin plastered on his face. He held up three fingers and mouthed "Three," he dropped his pointer finger, "two," his ring finger followed, "one" his middle finger stood proudly as he flicked me off and then he took off running.

"Does no one use zero? Why does no one use zero?" I asked myself in annoyance, "Hey, you fucking bastard, you forgot zero!" I yelled at Hidan and sprinted after his retreating form. He cackled over his shoulder and I tucked my head and urged my legs to move faster. I caught up to him easily, receiving a scowl and another inappropriate hand gesture. I attached a chakra string to the back of his calf and tugged hard tripping Hidan and sending him sliding on his face in the dry dirt. My tongue stuck out past my lips, taunting him silently. Hidan threw a couple kunai at me and I leapt over one, ducked as the other came towards my face, and kept running but it was enough to slow me down and give him time to be back on my heels. We were about ten feet away from the outcropping and in a last ditch effort Hidan launched himself at my back and tackled me from behind knocking us both off our feet and into the air. We remained in the air for a good bit of time. He must have put a lot of back into that tackle. We landed right next to our goal. I didn't bother dodging his falling body and fell to the ground with him on top of me. He pushed himself onto his hands and knees but remained hovering over me. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked into his eyes. We were both panting heavily and wore matching idiotic grins. I put my finger to my lip and put on my best contemplating face.

"Hidan, I do believe you're coming on to me." I told him. He started with a snort that quickly became full deep laughter and I proceeded to wrap my arms around his neck and nuzzled my cheek against his while trying to suppress a violent fit of giggles.

Explaining my relationship with Hidan and the rest of the Akatsuki would probably be a good idea. So I'll give a quick summary. It prevents wild accusations from being made. (liek ohemgeeee you liek totally liek Hidan!) Fuck no bitch! Hidan is currently my best friend. We're as tight as two sadomasochistic homicidal maniacs can get! Which is pretty tight, mind you. There's nothing like the slaughter of masses to initiate bonding. I'm originally from Kirigakure and due to some particular mania inducing events I became one of the Mist's many missing-nin. I wandered around homeless and sick in mind and body before I managed to run into Konan and Pein. Konan took pity on my wretched state, and being the motherly person she is, nursed me back to health. It didn't take very long but during that short period of time I had become pretty close with the couple. They both shared my views on the world. "The world is full of evil, corruption, and misery. No human deserves the life they have. Some don't even deserve the blessing of death. I wish people would change but I know it's as impossible for them to change as it is for me to. We're only human by ourselves." is what I told him during one of our deeper late night discussions. He then told me of his plan, and I saw its solemn beauty. The next morning he offered a proposition I couldn't refuse, nor wanted to. Pein and Konan presented me to the rest of the Akatsuki later that day.

Deidara and I were attracted to each other right away. We sported eerily similar features. The only obvious differences are height (Deidara standing about 2.5 inches shorter than me) gender, and that my hair is short and therefore doesn't require a ponytail. My blue eyes are more grey than his pure cerulean. We clicked instantly and I now refer to him as Dei-Dei-nii-san and he simply calls me Shi-Shi (Thus the miniature clay shi-shi dog sculpture I received from him as a good luck charm before I left) Since I hang with Dei a lot, I've formed a leisurely friendship with his Danna (coughboyfriendcough). I get along really well with Itachi when I'm calm and he has a rather soothing affect on me so he helps keep my rage contained when I get flipped into a manic episode. Kisame is just a generally good friend but he also serves as my video game partner and drinking buddy. Tobi hordes the food to satisfy my sweet tooth when he's acting as Tobi. As Himself we have good debates and deep philosophical conversations. Zetsu and I have a mutual acquaintanceship. Neither of us are in the others presence long enough to form a real friendship. And Kakuzu...I hate that condescending, money-grubbing, asshat. Period.

Kakuzu finally made it to the outcropping of rocks and was met with loud laughs and higher pitched giggles. Oh, the migraine inducing sounds of happiness. He pinched at the bridge of his nose in annoyance and found me and Hidan rolling across the ground together locked in a hug, struggling for breath in-between the laughs. Kakuzu glowered down at us and kicked Hidan harshly in the ribs, knocking him off of me and into a rock. There was a sickening crunch as Kakuzu's foot made contact with Hidan's pale body. Hidan groaned and clutched at the lower ribs in his side.

"Fucker!" he managed to wheeze while glaring at Kakuzu who was ignoring him in favor of staring at me. The expression on his face as he looked at me made me both leap for joy of my accomplishment and stab him for being such a bastard. He was positively livid. My eyes narrowed defensively into a glare and my lip twisted up into a snarl as I bared my long, fang-like canines and growled low in my throat.

"Don't bare your mutated teeth at me. You're about as threatening as a cute kitten." he said and knelt between my legs. I could hear Hidan giggle and say, "You think she's cute!" under his breath. Grabbing me by my jaw, Kakuzu pulled my face closer to his and looked at me with scrutinizing eyes. _ba-bump_ Oh shit. My heart was racing even faster as I felt his gaze move across my face. I hoped desperately that I was still flushed from the sun so he wouldn't notice the intense heat I could feel racing to my ears and cheeks turning them all a light pink. His eyes moved up to try and find mine, but I looked away, avoiding eye contact and tried to pry his hands off of me. But his hands were too big, and too strong, and too dry, and too rough with years of use, and too good against the soft skin of my face and neck. He forced me to look at him, our faces only a breath apart, noses nearly brushing. I looked at his masked face unable to make out any definite facial features before looking up into his eyes, trying to hide the nervousness that I was sure was showing in my own. I clenched my hand into fists as the trembling became violent enough to be noticeable, and finally attempted to return his stare. His eyes were beautiful. A familiar green that I couldn't quite pinpoint at first, not emerald, nor jade, it was more like...the sour green apple colour of my favourite candies, against bloody scarlet. Salty, metallic tang against crisp, bitter, sweetness. Suddenly, I wonder if that's what he tastes like. My breath hitched in my throat as that thought crossed my mind. Kakuzu suddenly pulled away and stood, making a sound of disgust and scowled at me as I began to sit up. Shit, he noticed. If not my blush then the loud unsteady beating of my heart or the way my eyes lingered on where his lips were concealed a second too long or-

"Is it really that hard for you to be near me?" he growled out low and full of menace, "Am I that fucking disgusting that you shake and your heart pounds? I could see the discomfort and the fear in your eyes." he stared down at me unblinking as I tried to respond but no words came out. I was in shock. In shock of just how wrong every one of those things had been taken. "Am I that much of a monster that you can't even look at me in the eye for more than a couple seconds?" he continued but his voice had dropped to barely above a whisper and it was clear he was talking more to himself than me as he looked away from me, redirecting his eyes to the ground and began to walk away. Well shit.

"Kakuzu..." I called his name softly and he hesitated as I stood to reach out to him. I gripped his hand loosely and turned him to look at me. Somewhere way in the back of my mind my pride was kicked as I was forced to look up at him who stood a good head taller than me. But that was in the very, very back of my mind right now. "Kakuzu," I said speaking gently, trying to find his eyes. I pulled my right hand back and slapped him hard when I did. A stinging red handprint was left on his visible skin when I removed my hand, dropping it to my side.

"You are NOT a monster." my tone was harsh and full of power. What I spoke was the truth and he better damn well accept that truth. "I'm not scared of you either and you don't disgust me in any way except your stupid obsession with money. And, well, the shaking and pounding heart was just because I was nervous...I'm not used to being that close to...uhm...people... it was just nerves you saw. I wasn't uncomfortable, not like that." I attempted to explain but the more nervous I got, I was forced to duck my head and hide behind my bangs lest the glaring blush be seen. The statement would have been complete and true had I said what part of me wanted to say. "...people that I'm attracted to." Kakuzu grabbed my jaw again and forced my head up. My eyes instantly darted away from his face to avoid my thoughts wandering into the unknown depths of fantasy. I felt him tense as a low growl resonated from deep within his throat. I looked at his face cautiously, imagining the slight ripple of muscle under tanned skin as he clenched his jaw, the slight bob of his Adams apple as he growled, his thin tempting lips pressed into a tight line the corners tugged down slightly, making it a frown. I tried to imagine one of those corners tugging upwards into a gentle smile, imagined his delicious eyes curving just a bit with that smile. If only. He huffed at me and tried to catch my eyes with his as they trailed along the edge of his mask and openly focused on his lips again, even though they were still hidden from view. I met his eyes as my eyelids began to feel heavy. With desire or exhaustion I don't know but I gravitated closer to him slowly, focusing on keeping eye contact. A loud snore ripped through the silence. Hidan. Thanks for ruining the mood you lazy bastard. Kakuzu tried to muffle a laugh as I glared with barely contained fury at the sleeping mass of idiot that was Hidan. My eyes snapped back to Kakuzu when I heard the slight noise. As soon as I looked at him he tried to play it off as a cough.

"I'm not a moron you were laughing. No use pretending." I scowled playfully at him, "I like your laugh." I said as a random afterthought on accident but didn't bother taking it back. It was true after all. It's deep and gravely and undeniably sexy. Ugh. The more I just stood hear thinking about him the more I sounded like an obsessed fangirl. I was supposed to HATE this guy and yet here I was, fantasizing about what's under his mask and wanting to know how he tastes. And feels for that matter. Would his lips be soft or firm, rough or smooth, or... Fuck fuck fuck. I looked up into Kakuzu's eyes, my eyes half lidded with want, and then back down to my enemy that was the mask that shielded his face from my viewing pleasure. I had moved closer to him while I was in a trance, my chest now pressing firmly against his. I looked back into his eyes for any sign of confirmation or rejection but saw nothing, nothing at all.

"K-Kakuzu...?" I questioned quietly, my voice catching in my throat.

"Hn." was all he replied. I let out a shaky breath I wasn't aware I was holding. I slid my slightly trembling hands up his chest resting my forearms against him as my finger tips brushed the soft fabric covering his face. "Don't..!" he jumped and pushed my hand away from his face. I stiffened and pulled my hand from his grasp.

"I want to kiss you." I said firmly, my tone indicating the end of the discussion before it began. My fingers returned to their position and trailed slowly across the top of his mask moving it lower little by little. Once it got to the end of his nose I pulled it all the way down past his chin leaving it to hang loosely around his neck. I was beyond satisfied with his face. The strong jaw line and thin lips, the stitches that gave him a smile that literally stretched from ear to ear. I realized I was standing on my tiptoes and leaned back down on my heels. My fingertips dragged lightly across the stitching, tugging ever so slightly, coaxing him to lean down and meet me halfway. My lips barely touched his at first, just a quick airy brush of the lips before pressing my lips carefully to his, eyes fluttering closed. He leaned down closer, one hand fisting in my hair roughly at the back of my head the other resting on my hip, fingers digging into my skin, holding me close in case I tried to pull away. When we finally did part my breathing was shallow and his eyes were burning with lust.

"I'm 91. There's no way I'm going to be satisfied with just this." I nodded and leaned in for another kiss, already missing the contact. His kisses were full of raw lust that he somehow managed to contain for my sake. I was new to all this and baby steps, though probably being taken based upon pity, were nice. His tongue flicked out to graze my lower lip and I immediately parted my lips slightly, allowing him entrance. His tongue massaged mine slowly and thoroughly. He tasted surprisingly how I thought he would. Blood and apples. The blood was his, I could feel the small, recently made, cut in his tongue and I ran my own tongue over it repeatedly as he continued his actions, savouring the taste of his thick blood in my mouth. I moaned quietly into his mouth as his nails broke the skin of my hips, a shiver running up my spine at the slight sting. He pulled away with a satisfied smirk and bit into my neck, teeth instantly drawing blood. I arched into his body, my eyes squeezed tightly shut. My hands slid up his chest my fingertips grazing the soft fabric. I draped my arms around his neck and tugged at his head covering. He growled a warning and bit down roughly on my throat. I pulled it away anyways and freed his hair, letting it fall loosely, curtaining our faces. My fingers tangled in the coarse dark brown hair and he exhaled sharply and pulled back to glare at me.

"Did I say you could do that?" he snarled. My eyes narrowed at his tone and I tugged him down to me again.

"Do I give a fuck?" I whispered into his ear and nibbled at it gently, our cheeks pressed together. I trailed light kisses along the deep cuts and tugged at the stitching with my teeth. His body tensed and I could feel his skin grow warmer. He lowered his hands, sliding them over my backside to grab my upper thighs and lift me up. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist as he turned around. He shoved me roughly against the wall of rock and let go of my legs the crushing pressure if his chest and the wall keeping me in place.

"You have no ass." he stated.

"Is that a problem?" I snapped. Gods, even during times like this he managed to insult me. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him in a way that may have been considered menacing had I not been glassy eyed with want.

"Are you sure you're a woman?" he asked as he slid his hands over my chest.

"Then let go of me. I don't need this shit." my jaw was clenched in defiance, the lust in my eyes replaced with anger. My foggy mind was confronted with sudden clarity as I snapped out of the daze. He forced a laugh void of humor,

"I don't think so. You started this, I'm not going to let you back out now. Free sex with a boyish brat is better than costly sex with a woman." I was once again reminded of his greed, the reason I hate him. I rolled my eyes but stopped struggling against him. I wasn't going to deny the fact that I was in need of some sort of physical contact regardless of the source. I had been alone too long and was too desperate, as desperate as Kakuzu was by the look of things. I slid one hand down his abdomen and tugged at the hem of his shirt. He lifted his arms letting me remove his tank top he grabbed my strapless shirt and yanked it downwards beginning to remove my pants along with it. I grabbed his hands and placed them at my hips lifting myself off the wall and letting go of his waist with my legs so I could pull off my own clothes kicking them to the ground. My legs wrapped around his waist again and I clung to his neck. He pushed me harder against the wall, the cool stone digging harshly into my spine and shoulder blades. He kissed me roughly, his restraint withering as his hands roamed my soft skin. The meeting of our lips became more desperate, all technique lost, teeth clacking in the sloppy kisses. I inhaled sharply as he suddenly ground his hips against mine with bruising force. He repeated this action until I finally reacted. Everything about it was rough. The way he crushed me against the wall, the bones in my back bruising worse with every violent thrust. The way my fingernails tore at his back finding their way into the small gaps between pieces of flesh, clawing deep into him as I tried desperately to hold on. The way his black tendrils stabbed into my body writhing under my skin. The way we fell to the ground covered in bodily fluids, namely blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Bright sun shone it's harsh light against my face yet again, awakening my numb sleeping body to the day. I blinked wearily the sunlight filtered past my thick lashes to burn my retinas. I groaned and buried my face in my hands. Mornings. Fucking. Suck.

"Shion. Wake the fuck up. I wanna go home and take a shower already!" Hidan bitched. I flicked him off with my right hand while still shielding my eyes with my left.

"Open your eyes." that obnoxious, hateful voice growled out. I peeked out from between my fingers to find myself cast in a large shadow. Kakuzu stood in front of me in his usual attire, headgear and mask included, the sun hitting his back. Hidan was in the distance walking towards us slowly. I dropped my hand and looked down at myself. I had been dressed; however, all the blood remained, now dry and flaking off of my skin or caked into my hair with dirt. Looks like Hidan's shower is going to have to wait until I'm finished. Fresh scars mixed with old in a zigzagging pattern across my torso.

"Don't think that last night meant anything. We fucked. End of story." he said quietly so as to not let Hidan overhear but still managing to keep the menace in his voice. I would have thought 'friends with-benefits' but we were hardly friends. "Fuck buddies?" I questioned. He nodded a stiff affirmative as Hidan came to stand beside me. I sighed and stood.

"Fine, let's go." I said and walked past Kakuzu, Hidan in-step at my side. We kept up a leisurely pace and let Kakuzu pass us. When he was a good distance ahead Hidan turned to me expectantly.

"What the fuck. That little bitch fight you guys had before I passed out sounded like some sort of fucked up lovers' quarrel. And then this morning your covered in dirt and blood and- holy fuck are those bite marks?" Hidan exclaimed. I ran my palm along my neck indeed feeling the small scars created by Kakuzu's teeth. I shrugged as I dropped my hand, facing forward and ignoring Hidan's ridiculous face. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back roughly, "Speak now or I'll leave you in pieces." he said with menace. I sighed,

"Yea, those are bite marks."

"You two hated each other." he stated.

"We still do. It's just sexual attraction. Just our bodies that are compatible, not us." I assured Hidan. He looked thoughtful for a moment,

"I wouldn't mind, you know." I raised an eyebrow in question. He better not be thinking what I think he's thinking. "If you two were to like...date or something, I don't fucking know. As long as I still get my Shion time." he smiled his insane smile. I rolled my eyes but laughed nonetheless. He really was a spoiled brat sometimes. The rest of the trip was spent in comfortable silence.

I walked through the main entrance and was immediately greeted with the screams of Tobi as Dei chased him through the halls yelling at him for being an idiot. Tobi had more than likely exploded one of Dei's sculptures. Tobi spotted me standing in the doorway with Hidan and Kakuzu and hid behind me. "Shion, you're finally back!" he squealed, "now hide me from Senpai!" I sighed and turned to the direction I could hear Deidara coming from. He slid into the hall, eyes burning with rage and dust in his wake. "Dei-Dei nii san!" I shouted and jumped into his open arms. "Shi-Shi you're back! Woah, you need a shower." he stepped back and motioned to my blood covered body. I pouted and nodded in response and allowed Deidara to drag me to the bathroom.

Deidara left me at the door to our room to resume his Tobi hunt and I was waiting for the water to warm up. I tucked my legs into my chest as I sat on the lid of the toilet and wrapped my arms around myself. My chin rested on my knees as I stared blankly at the wall. I have mixed emotions about being alone. It's best for me if I'm not alone because when I am I tend to think. Thinking is never good for me. So, naturally I come to the conclusion that I should spend time around other people rather than get lost in my own mind. But it's hard, trying to contain everything. I shouldn't have to act around the Akatsuki of all people but I continue to. Pretending to be someone else is habit forming I guess. Avoidance more likely. Anyways, I still manage to spend time alone. Generally at night when I'm wide awake and everyone else is fast asleep. So, I use music to drown out my thoughts. But it doesn't always work.

Steam started to flow past the plastic shower curtain so I hopped deftly onto my feet and stepped under the hot spray. The water at my feet was quickly dyed red as the blood that clung to me ran down my body in thin streams. I lathered my thin blonde hair with excessive amounts of shampoo and scrubbed at my skin until it turned bright pink. I washed away any sign of last night except the scars that would never heal. And no, I'm not talking about any ridiculous emotional ones you may think I have. I exited the shower and rubbed my body down quickly with my deep red towel. Most the towels the Akatsuki are some shade of red, usually the darker ones, or black and not because they're trying to stick with a colour scheme, but because those colours are best at hiding blood stains. With the towel wrapped around me I exited out of the bathroom.

Only to find Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, and Itachi seated before me in various places around my room. The room was shared with Hidan and Kakuzu of course, since Kakuzu was too cheap to pay for the furniture that would be necessary to accommodate any other rooms. Hidan and Dei sat on my bed legs crossed staring at me. Kisame lounged on the floor his back against the bed and Itachi sat with impeccable posture in Kakuzu's desk chair. I sighed and shook my head like a dog splattering them all with tiny droplets of water.

"Shion, you're not a dog." Deidara said with a scowl.

"You're right she's a bitch." Hidan scoffed. I rolled my eyes at both of them before making a large sweeping motion with one hand,

"And why are you all here? This feels like an intervention." Itachi sat a little straighter and stared at me with vacant eyes,

"This is an intervention. It's about your nasty habit of killing people." Kisame  
rolled with laughter and Dei and Hidan smirked. The Uchiha had a sense of humor after all. I sighed at their antics and met Itachi's eyes. He was concerned, I knew, but about what, I had no idea.

"What exactly is your relationship with Kakuzu?" Kisame finally spoke. His expression was completely serious. I thought for a moment. "Fuck buddies" just didn't seem like the right thing to say to your three murderous best friends.

"Uhm..." I began. Kakuzu chose that exact moment to walk in. From the look in his eyes he had heard the question through the door. He looked at the group sitting around our room, then up at me, then down to Deidara. Deidara was giving him a cold glare, obviously in overprotective brother mode. Kakuzu met my eyes and began answering for me,

"It's just your typical-"

"Hardcore.", Hidan corrected,

",casual sex." Kakuzu finished, his eyebrows pushed together in a glare directed at Hidan for his interruption. They all looked to me for confirmation and I nodded honestly. We all sat in awkward silence for a while, shifting nervously and avoiding each others eyes.

"Well, I'm off." Kisame said and pushed himself off the ground. I looked at him pleadingly. "And we," he pointed at me, "need to talk. As soon as you put some clothes on." I beamed at him before grabbing clothes and ran into the bathroom to throw them on.

One pair of underclothes, a spaghetti strap tank top, and a pair of baggy pyjama pants later I was standing in Kisame's room.

"Vodka~" I sang as I grabbed a big bottle of the clear liquid out of his bottom dresser drawer. Kisame was already seated at the small table, a bottle of rum in his hand.

"Fuck, I've been waiting for you to get back so I could drink this." he said followed by a long drink. We didn't bother using glasses anymore. Neither of us cared. I twisted the cap off, cracking the seal, and my nostrils were immediately assaulted with a heavenly smell. I tipped the neck of the bottle to my lips as I took my place across from him and took a quick drink. Sweet liquid filled my mouth and burned down my throat spreading it's tickling warmth through my body. A pleasant shiver ran up my spine,

"Raspberry." I stated. He smiled wide and nodded,

"Yup! I got it just for you. I know it's your favourite." I mirrored his wide smile and took another drink.

"Fuuuuck. I love you." I said and leaned back cradling the bottle in my arms.

"Yea, I know." he laughed. Sudden realization hit his face, "Oh yea!" he dug around his bag and withdrew a large plastic freezer bag which he slid across the table to me. "I bought so many bags of those things just to get the green ones." I inspected the bag to find it filled to the top with sour green apple jolly ranchers. My smile widened even more as I nearly ripped the bag open on my way to retrieving one of the green candies. I stuck it in my mouth and rolled it across my tongue and took a long drink of the raspberry vodka, the flavours mingling together.

"Dude, this tastes like sex." I said with a straight face. He laughed and replied,

"And you finally know what that tastes like." I stuck my tongue out at him took another drink. "Why was that, by the way?" he asked with an honestly curious expression on his face. I shrugged,

"Dunno, one minute we were yelling at each other, the next I'm pulling down his mask to kiss him. I think we both needed it though, you know?" I said and Kisame nodded in understanding. Alcohol really does loosen the tongue after all. Not that I had a problem talking with Kisame about stuff like this. We could talk about pretty much anything with each other, especially intimate things. He sighed and slid even further into his chair.

"Man, I'm glad you came here." he suddenly sat up and leaned forward over the table, resting his elbows on the wood. "You're like...good for us. Like Itachi. He made a _joke_ today. _Itachi_ made a _joke_. You're changing us somehow." he trailed off his eyes drifting away from mine. I looked at my bottle and his. We were already an inch or so below the top of the label. "And Kakuzu," his eyes snapped to mine with sudden clarity, "he never woulda admitted he needed a fuck or let anyone get close enough to let it happen. Not if he didn't plan on ripping them apart later." I shrugged and looked at the wall behind him with a new found interest in the cracks that ran up the wall from a hole obviously made by a fist.

"I dunno man. We're all human. And humans are pathetic social creatures. No matter who you are there is a limit to how long you can live without contact with another person. It's sad but true. None of us would last if we were completely alone." I said with my eyes still focused on the hole in the wall. Kisame's were wide in awe when I looked back at him.

"That's deep, Shion." he said, well, more like slurred drunkenly, because we were, in fact, drunk. I smiled sadly at him, the most honest expression I'd shown anyone all day. Itachi walked into the room and walked over to us.

"'tachi!" I exclaimed happily when he stood next to where I was seated. I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled my face into his firm stomach. "I missed you!" he patted my head awkwardly and pried me off of his body. Kisame laughed,

"Shi, I'm going to take you back to your room, okay?" Itachi explained soothingly. I nodded happily as he helped lift me out of my chair.

"Hey, hey, don't forget those damn jolly-whatever's!" Kisame all but yelled. I snatched them off the table and hugged them to my chest along with the bottle.

"You are both completely wasted." Itachi said shaking his head.

"Fuck that! I am not! Look!" I straightened my posture and successfully stood on one foot and touched my nose with two fingers and repeated with the other side.

"Now say the alphabet." Itachi said.

"A-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-i-j-k-l-m-n-o-p-q-r-s-t-u-v-w-x-y and z! Easy!" I exclaimed.

"Now say it backwards." I thought for a moment,

"...hell, I can't do that even when I am 100% sober." I stated before breaking out into song, "Pour me, pour me, pour me another~ It holds me, holds me like no other~ One more drink and I swear that I'm going home, truth is I don't really have a place to go, so pour me, pour me, pour me another~" Itachi rolled his eyes and drug me out into the hall.

The walk to the room was short and uneventful, my entrance, however, was not. Itachi simply opened the door for me, pushed me forward, and closed the door when I tripped in. The blinds were drawn closed, blocking out the view of the sun and drenching the room in almost total darkness. One light was on. The small lamp that stood on the desk, illuminating Kakuzu's hunched form.

"Honey, I'm home!" I called and flung my hand out and bowed unsteadily. Kakuzu's green eyes snapped to me, glowing with distaste,

"Shut up." he looked thoughtful for a moment and sniffed. "Christ, I can smell the alcohol on you all the way over here." I flicked him off halfheartedly and stumbled towards the bed.

"You can't tell me what the fuck I can and can't do. So you can shut the fuck up and deal with the obscene atrocity that is my entire being quietly." I snapped. My legs gave out before I reached the bed and I felt like I was flying for an entertaining moment until rough tendrils wrapped around my torso before I could hit the ground. He lifted my limp body and walked towards me, the tendrils snaking their way up and around my throat.

"Let's get something straight," he growled out threateningly and I noticed his mask and head gear were gone, "I can tell you to do whatever I want and you WILL do it. What I say is law as long as you're my subordinate." his hand lifted up to my face and he backhanded me hard, my jaw snapping out of place and my body flying into the far wall. My cheek bone fractured where my face hit the wall and blood trickled from my mouth.

"...partner..." I mumbled as I picked my torso off the floor and spit blood to the ground, not bothering to wipe away the bit the clung to my lower lip and chin with saliva.

"What was that?" he growled, "partner?"

"I'm your partner. Not your subordinate." I said matter-of-factly. He started to growl but stopped and walked over to where I sat instead. He wrapped his hand around my bicep and yanked me up to look at me. He glared while scanning my face.

"Fine. Damn drunk." he muttered the last part and I glared.

"I'm a functioning alcoholic, thank you." he rolled his eyes at me,

"Is that something to be proud of?" I attempted a shrug, which failed since he was holding onto one arm, lifting me above the ground, leaving me dangling like a ragdoll.

"Does it matter? It's better than being so angry at myself I take it out on everyone else. I'd rather be happy. Even if it only lasts for one alcohol induced moment. Fuck I'd take a second of happiness any day." I felt the tears well up in the corners of my eyes. The worst part of drinking. Highly unstable emotions. "Kakuzu why can't I be happy?" the tears broke from the surface tension prisons and ran down my face, leaving clean trails in the blood. Kakuzu dropped me. I curled my legs into my chest and wrapped my arms around myself, body shaking and buried my face into my knees. I could feel my tears soaking though the thin pyjama pants and dampening my skin. I heard Kakuzu's heavy footsteps and his chair scrape against the floor as he pulled it out and a soft thump as he sat down. He had just walked away from me. He didn't care. I was just an annoyance. He didn't care at all. My body shook harder and I curled into a smaller ball. Kakuzu sighed and shifted. He was probably pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look, will you shut up if I sit with you?" I looked up at his slightly confused and annoyed expression. He didn't know what to do. He picked me up and sat me on the bed and crawled over to flop next to me.

We both lay staring at the ceiling in silence until he cleared his throat. "You usually a depressed drunk?" he asked.

"No..." I mumbled, "I'm a cuddly drunk. You're just an asshole and a buzz kill." my voice was rough from the short burst of crying and my face was still wet with blood and tears. I rubbed my face with my hands, trying to wipe it all off, "Wanna get me that bottle and bag off the ground?" I asked. He grumbled but sent a few tendrils to retrieve the items. I had put the cap back on the bottle in a moment of drunken genius, thank the lords. I unscrewed the cap and tilted my head up and took a few swallows before leaning back again and nudging Kakuzu and handing him the bottle. He gave it a disgusted look but I elbowed him, "I don't share my vodka. Ever. Accept the offer." I growled. He took the bottle and took a tentative sip before taking a large swallow.

"It's sweet." he said with one eye squeezed shut and face contorted in a grimace, "Too damn sweet." I giggled,

"No way, that stuff is delicious.", and snatched the bottle back, placing it against my lips and started chugging. Unfortunately the majority of the contents were gone, so I twisted the cap back on and dropped the bottle to the ground. It landed with a soft thump into a pile of my clothes.

"Have you eaten anything while you were drinking?" he asked and I giggled again.

"No, I'm not going to throw up. I'm fine." I responded to both the unasked question and the one he voiced, "And I've had a few of these." I said and put the bag on my chest prying open the zip-lock bag.

"What are those?" he lifted his head slightly to squint at the candies. I laughed and pulled on out of its plastic wrapper and held it up. The light from the lamp reflected off of it's shiny surface.

"My favourites..." I looked up at him and smiled softly, "They remind me of your eyes." he stared down at me and my smile grew more gentle and my eyelids drifted down a bit. I put the candy in my mouth and sat up, crawling over top of him on all fours. I placed a kiss to his cheek, then another, then my legs were to weak with alcohol to hold me up so I sat on his waist, legs bent at the knee and tucked into his sides and then lay down on his chest slowly. I nuzzled my face into his cheek.

"What the hell are you-"

"Cuddly drunk." I mumbled against his skin. My hands were at his shoulders and I pressed my lips to his without any thought.

"Why?" he managed to get out between kisses. I sat back and looked at him.

"I like touch. I need it." I said seriously, looking at him. Understanding of my feelings was clear on his face, he had felt it himself, though he still managed to look grumpy about the whole ideal.

"Fine." and then I was suspended in air for a little as he flipped us. One of his legs was between mine and he pinned my hands above my head. Black tendrils pierced through both my hands and then wrapped around my wrists to tie them together. Warm blood dripped down my forearms as I arched my back at the intense feeling.

"'cause simply tying my hands would be too normal..." I mumbled. A sadistic grin graced his lips and I found myself smiling back, albeit crookedly. Bastard had a nice smile. Even if it did scream 'I'm going to tear you open and devour your heart'.

"Why bother with normal? Neither of us are."

The rest was a blur of slurred moans, drunken cussing, and violent sex.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated. I'm pretty nervous about this nonsense and I adore getting feedback, especially criticsms, since I'm trying to improve writing.


End file.
